La Formule Chimique De l'Amour
by Tymara
Summary: ABANDONNÉE (je la lègue à qui le souhaite). Après un grave accident de voiture, Blaine va devoir réapprendre à vivre. Heureusement pour lui, toute l'équipe du Seattle Grace va l'aider à se reconstruire, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. (Blaine/Owen - UA - Pas nécessaire de connaître les séries pour lire).
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voilà, ceci est une nouvelle histoire...**_

 _ **Pour tout vous dire, cela faisait un moment que FF me manquait. J'était en train de bosser sur un cross-over Harry Potter/Avengers. Mais, il y a deux ou trois semaines, ma meilleure amie, la superbe Minimoi04, m'a fait une commande. Je voulais absolument poster ce prologue en guise de cadeau de Noël, mais du coup, la suite n'est pas encore écrite. Je ne sais donc pas quel sera mon rythme de publication, et je m'en excuse. De plus, j'ai choisi cette fois-ci de ne pas prendre de bêta, alors excusez-moi pour la possible présence de fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographe, etc.**_

 ** _Ma Personne, mon amour, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas reparlé, mais c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi._**

 ** _Voilà donc mon nouveau bébé..._**

* * *

 **LA FORMULE CHIMIQUE DE L'AMOUR**

 **Prologue**

C'était une journée des plus calme au Seattle Grace. La population, habituée à conduire sous la pluie, ne causait pas plus d'accidents que la moyenne, et l'impatience des patients à sortir était amoindrie par les averses extérieures. Mark draguait toutes les femmes, Derek et Meredith se faisaient les yeux doux, Arizona et Callie… étaient en salle de repos, Bailey et Cristina faisaient le concours de celle qui serait du plus mauvais poil, et Owen… Owen déprimait. Son humeur, à l'image de la météo du jour, n'avait connu aucune éclaircie depuis sa rupture avec la cardio chirurgienne.

Assis sur l'un des lits de la Mine, il regardait le va-et-viens incessant des infirmières d'un oeil morne et vide. C'était dans ces moments-là que Teddy lui manquait le plus. Plus personne à qui se confier pour décharger son coeur plein de tristesse, plus personne avec qui se bourrer la gueule quand la seule solution était de laisser faire le temps, plus personne pour le comprendre, pour deviner l'étendue de sa blessure rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.

De fait, le manque de travail se faisait cruellement ressentir. Sans rien pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, le soldat qu'était Owen se mettait à réfléchir. Et réfléchir, dans son cas, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne option. La seule qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral était April, mais en lune de miel avec Jackson, il n'osait pas la déranger. Et puis, penser à la jeune rousse filant l'amour parfait alors que lui sortait d'un divorce lui retournait l'estomac… Il en venait même à souhaiter qu'un accident se produise, quelque chose de bien grave, qui l'occuperai tout le reste de la journée, le laissant crevé, juste bon à dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Et après, forcément, il se sentait coupable de souhaiter tant de malheur à de pauvres innocent, rendant son malaise à la limite du soutenable…

Mais ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas souhaiter trop fort ?

« Allo ? Allo ? Il nous faudrait une ambulance à l'angle de Union St et de la 5th Avenue ! Accident de voiture, a priori, 4 personnes sont concernées, dont un adolescent dans un état critique ! Allo ? Vous m'entendez ? »

* * *

Pourquoi la vie ne se passe-t-elle pas comme dans les films ? Pourquoi pleut-il toujours à Seattle ? Pourquoi les parents doivent-ils toujours être aussi… lourds et… chiants ?

C'étaient là toutes les questions que se posaient Blaine Anderson, 17 ans, toutes ses dents, merci pour lui.

En cette belle journée pluvieuse, une parmi tant d'autre dans l'était de Washington, le jeune chanteur partait en vacances avec ses parents. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si la destination qu'avaient retenue ses géniteurs n'avait pas été, vous vous en doutez, l'humide et grise Seattle City.

Et, à présent, après des heures et des heures de prise de tête, à râler et supplier afin d'obtenir un demi-tour, Blaine boudait. Le front collé à la vitre, il regardait les immeubles défiler, tout en ruminant sa haine. Il savait son comportement puéril. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça que Kurt l'avait quitté, trois mois plus tôt. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

L'ex-Warbler détourna le regard du paysage grisonnant, rendu flou par le rideau de pluie, pour jeter un oeil à son portable. Il avait reçu un message. Blaine saisit l'appareil pour répondre.

C'est ce moment que choisit une berline grise pour croiser leur chemin. le bruit du choc fit se retourner les passants, qui ne réagirent pourtant que lorsque les véhicules commencèrent à prendre feu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un téléphone portable dernier cri gisait au sol, déverrouillé sur un message.

« Alors, comment ça va Warbler ? Dis-moi, je suis à Seattle pour fuir ma famille, tu veux pas partager ta merde avec moi ?

Pas de bisous, Santana. »

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Je sais, c'est court, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que le prologue.**_

 _ **À bientôt ! (La semaine prochaine ?)**_

 _ **XOXO Tymara**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Salut les coupins !**_

 _ **Sorry, I'm late... Mais hier, j'étais crevée, les yeux éclatés, alors je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire mon texte, et je n'avais pas envie non plus de vous livrer un travail baclé..**_

 _ **Donc voilà, le premier chapitre hors prologue de la formule chimique de l'amour.**_

 ** _Je ne vous ai pas prévenus au départ, mais je prends pleiiins de libertés avec les personnages et la timeline de "Grey's Anatomy", parce que je kiffe certains personnages et que, merde, on est dans une fiction, et que donc je fais ce que je veux xD. Oh, et j'ai décidé qu'Owen serait un Marine, un peu à la Gibbs ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 **LA FORMULE CHIMIQUE DE L'AMOUR**

 **Tel n'était pas ton destin**

« Le destin c'est l'excuse de ceux qui ne veulent pas être responsables de leur vie. »

\- Guillaume Musso

Le bloc opératoire est semblable à une scène, dont l'opération serait le spectacle, la pièce de théâtre, le ballet. _Bip_. Chacun y a sa place, sait ce qu'il doit faire, et connait son rôle par coeur, jusque dans les moindres détails. _Bip_. Mais ce rôle est à double tranchant. _Bip. Bip_. À la moindre erreur, au moindre faux pas, toute la chorégraphie s'effondre, tel un chateau de carte balayé par une bourrasque de mistral méditerranéen.

 _Bip. Bip, bip, bip. Biiiiiiiiiiip._

Merde, on le perd !

Mais parfois… Parfois, ce n'est pas ne erreur. Parfois, c'est la fatalité. La malchance ou la mauvaise fortune. Le destin. Et c'est là, c'est cet instant précis, qui définit ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. Un chorégraphe, un acteur, un danseur, un peintre. Un artiste. Un médecin.

Parce que la théorie, tout le monde la connait. Clamper, aspirer, suturer, éponger, déplacer. Choquer, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le coeur se remette à battre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à jamais.

Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez !

 _Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Seulement, en pratique, c'est une autre paire de manches. Le infirmières s'agitent. Les machines bipent, font un bruit infernal, déconcentrent. Mais le pire ennemi du chirurgien, celui qu'il doit contrôler plus que tout le reste, parce qu'il peut malgré tout devenir son meilleur allié… C'est lui-même. Le stress, la colère, la frustration, la tristesse aussi. Tous ces sentiments qui font d'un homme un homme. Qui provoquent le mauvais geste, la seconde de retard, le tremblement imperceptible mias tellement, tellement significatif. Mais qui, une fois contrôlés, se transforment, se muent et s'assemblent, pour ne plus devenir qu'une seule et même identité : le culot. Parce qu'un chirurgien n'est pas doué. Il est culotté. Il ose, tente, expérimente. Tout le temps, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il analyse, devine, cherche.

Et trouve.

Reste avec moi ! Allez, repars ! Respire, je t'en prie ! Chargez à 250, 10 millilitres d'adrénaline ! Dégagez !

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Un chirurgien est un artiste. Le corps humain, son oeuvre d'art. La peur, sa némésis. Et le culot, sa muse.

* * *

Lorsque le brancard avait franchit les portes de la Mine, Owen eu peur. L'espace d'une seconde, d'une micro-seconde, il leva les yeux au ciel, pensant y apercevoir un homme lumineux, brun, barbu, souriant, auréolé de lumière et habillé d'une robe blanche comme les blouses médicales.

Cependant, un cri le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

\- Owen ! On a besoin de toi !

Au son de la voix de Bailey, Owen secoua la tête et se leva d'un bond. Il couru à a suite du brancard, pendant que l'irascible chirurgienne décrivait la situation.

\- Jeune homme, environ 17 ans. Accident de voiture, il était passager arrière, c'est le seul survivant. Trauma crânien, nombreuses hémorragies, fractures, notamment aux niveau du bras droit et des côtes. Sa jambe est restée coincée un long moment par la portière.

La liste semblait infinie aux oreille d'Owen. Pauvre gosse… L'ex-militaire observa un instant le visage inconscient à ses côtés. Crispé de douleur, même dans le sommeil, le jeune homme semblait souffrir le martyr. Mais Owen savait… Il savait que la douleur physique, toute cette souffrance qu'il ressentait, ne serait plus rien lorsqu'il se réveillerait, et que la psychologie reprendrait ses droits.

Alors, Owen se fit la promesse de tout faire pour aider ce jeune homme, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'y attachait de cette façon. Peut-être voyait-il en lui tous les blessés de guerre qu'il n'avait pas pu soigner, certain n'étant pas plus âgés que ce garçon. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une cause, de quelque chose qui l'occupe et le fasse vivre, lui qui, depuis plusieurs mois, se trainait avec apathie dans son appartement. Alors voilà. Ce jeune homme serait son protégé. Il serait sa raison de vivre. Ce pourquoi il se lèverait le matin. Celui pour qui il s'inquièterait lors de ses gardes de nuit. Son pupille.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Owen à une infirmière.

\- D'après ses papiers, il se nomme Blaine Anderson.

Dans le sas de désinfection, le chirurgien ne détourna pas une seule seconde le regard de cet adolescent couché au milieu de la pièce stérile.

 _Blaine Anderson. Je te fais la promesse de tout mettre en oeuvre pour te sortir de là. Parole de Marine._

* * *

L'opération fut éprouvante. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Owen n'avait vu un coeur s'arrêter autant de fois et se remettre à battre ensuite.

Mais la plus grosse frayeur du chef de chirurgie fut lorsque le visage de Callie se décomposa. ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se passer.

\- Callie, non !

Le regard chocolat que la jeune femme leva sur lui, lui fendit le coeur.

\- Je suis désolée Owen, je…

\- Callie, tu n'amputeras pas ce garçon !

Son éclat provoqua l'arrêt de toute activité dans le bloc numéro 6. Chacun était tourné vers le duel visuel que se disputaient les deux chirurgiens, et d'où naissait une tension si lourde qu'elle en devenait palpable.

\- Tu es le meilleur chirurgien orthopédique du monde, Callie. Tu as créé des prothèses intelligentes qui se relient au corps des amputés pour leur assurer une cohésion parfaite, le tout sans la moindre once de douleur. Alors tu vas te pencher sur sa jambe, refaire circuler le sang correctement, retirer les tissus nécrosés s'il le faut, quitte à lui faire une greffe de peau ensuite. Mais je refuse que l'on prive ce garçon de la moindre parcelle de ce qui lui reste. Et, à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qu'il possède actuellement, c'est son corps. Je ne sais pas qui est réellement Blaine. Faisait-il du football ? Du volley ? Du hockey ? Je ne sais pas non plus si, malgré tout nos efforts, il pourra de nouveau marcher, au vu du nombre de fragments d'os qui se baladent dans son corps. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand ce gamin se réveillera, je veux pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dire sans lui mentir que nous avons tenté tout ce que nous avons pu.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap, clap, clap…_

Owen se retourna vers l'origine du bruit qu'il entendait. C'était Rosie, l'infirmière de bloc la plus ancienne de l'hôpital. Si Bailey était la maman dragon de tous les médecins, Rosie, elle, était la personnification même d'un énorme câlin et d'une part de votre gâteau préféré après une chute à vélo, ou la main, douce et rassurante, qui restait collée à votre front lorsque vous étiez malade et que vous vomissiez tripes et boyaux, peu importe à quel point son chemisier était neuf et chic.

Et elle l'applaudissait. Lentement, les yeux brillant de fierté.

 _Clap, clap, clap…_

Fred, l'anesthésiste, avait suivit le mouvement. De même que toutes les infirmières et tous les autres médecins qui n'avaient pas les mains positionnées à un endroit stratégique du patient.

 _Clap, clap, clap…_

Le bruit de l'interphone résonna dans le bloc et d'autres mains vinrent s'ajouter à celles déjà en mouvement. Tous les internes et médecins présents dans la cabine d'observation l'applaudissaient aussi, souriant et rayonnant de voir leur chef de nouveau sur pieds, prêt à se battre pour ses opinions.

 _Bip. Bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiip._

\- Merde, on le perd !

Subitement, tout ce qui n'était pas Blaine s'effaça des esprits, et un pli soucieux reprit place sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes. Pour une raison ou une autre, Owen s'était attaché au jeune homme meurtri. Alors, tous avaient accepté dans la grand famille qu'était l'hôpital, ce nouvel orphelin dont la vie s'annonçait difficile, alors même qu'il venait juste de l'entamer.

Le chariot de réanimation ne fut jamais cheminé aussi vite que ce jour-là.

\- Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez !

 _Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner. Mais ne s'appelle pas Owen Hunt qui veut. Il fixa un instant son regard dans le vague, lorsque une image furtive lui repassa devant les yeux. Celle d'une blouse médicale. Blanche. Owen n'était pas du genre égocentrique. Mais cette blouse se superposa à l'image du Christ qui lui était apparu, quelques minutes, quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'au moment où Blaine pénétrait dans l'hôpital, il se demandait si les miracles n'existaient pas finalement. Non, Owen n'était décidément pas quelqu'un d'égocentrique. Mais, s'il y avait bien un jour où il _devait_ le devenir, c'était celui-là. Alors, il décida que, pour cette fois-ci, il serait Dieu. Et il accorderait la vie à ce jeune homme, même si elle tentait désespérément de le quitter.

\- Reste avec moi ! Allez, repars ! Respire, je t'en prie ! Chargez à 250, 10 millilitres d'adrénaline ! Dégagez !

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans la salle, comme s'il n'avait été poussé que par un seul et même homme.

Callie se re-pencha sur la jambe de son nouveau casse-tête médical.

Owen détacha sa blouse en se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant à Bailey le soin de gérer la situation. Lui était épuisé. Épuisé, mais extrêmement satisfait.

La suite des événements ne serait pas facile, loin de là. Blaine était l'homme le plus accidenté que l'ex-Marine n'avait jamais vu, et probablement un chirurgien de chaque service allait devoir s'occuper de lui. L'opération durerait des heures, des jours même peut-être.

Mais, oui, il était satisfait. Parce qu'enfin, enfin, il réintégrait sa place dans l'équipe, après des mois de déambulation fantomatique dans les couloirs du Seattle Grace.

Et surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas tiqué une seule seconde, alors qu'il avait passé l'après-midi au bloc, juste en face de Cristina, qui avait décidé de surveiller le coeur du patient au bout de trois arrêts cardiaques.

Oui, Owen était satisfait.

Mais Blaine, lui, souffrait encore sur la table d'opération. Et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

 ** _Ps : Je suis une inconditionnelle du cliffhanger... Mais vous m'aimez quand même ! :3_**

 ** _Kissouilles, Tymara_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 ** _Je crois que je suis encore en retard cette semaine... Mais bon, tant pis ^^_**

 ** _Ce chapitre n'était PAS SU TOUT prévu. Je voulais faire un truc du point de vue de Miranda à la base..._**

 ** _Mais voilà, j'ai découvert cette chanson, la dernière en date de Lara Fabian. C'est une déclaration, et j'ai choisi d'en faire une déclaration d'amitié, de Santana à Blaine, mais aussi de moi à ma meilleure amie, à qui est dédiée cette histoire... Je t'aime :3_**

* * *

 **LA FORMULE CHIMIQUE DE L'AMOUR**

 **Ma vie dans la tienne**

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Santana avait toujours été agressive. Certains diraient que c'était son sang de _bomba latina_. D'autres, qu'elle était juste une profonde salope arrogante, pour qui la seule manière de s'élever était d'écraser les autres. Mais la vraie raison de sa colère et de toute cette méchanceté gratuite distribuée à tout va, c'était la peur. La peur du monde, la peur de la douleur. Et pour ne plus avoir peur, il avait fallut qu'elle trouve une carapace. Son milieu de vie avait fait qu'elle avait trouvé la route de la colère. Et cette dernière était devenue son rempart. Sa meilleure amie.

 _Ferme la porte et pose ton manteau juste là_

 _Assieds-toi près de moi_

Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à Brittany. La seule à n'avoir jamais pu la voir sans ce masque, en dehors de son _abuelita_ (Ndla : « grand-mère » de manière affectueuse, traduisible par : « ma petite grand-mère »). Mais cette dernière l'ayant rejetée à cause de son homophobie, il ne lui restait plus que le _Glee Club_ et Brittany.

Santana avait toujours su que Brittany était différente. Incomprise parce que trop intelligente, la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus avait immédiatement retenu l'attention de Santana. Son innocence et sa planète, à des années lumière du monde réel, avaient sur l'instant donné l'envie à la brune de la protéger de tout ce que le monde pourrait lui faire subir. Ce monde trop cruel, qui risquait à chaque instant de faire s'éteindre la flamme brillant au fond des yeux bleus de Brittany.

Et alors, elle avait étendu son mur. Elle avait abrité Brittany derrière son arrogance et son venin, lui offrant la bénéfique protection de son sillage de fiel.

Mais, à cause de toute cette arrogance, elle avait faillit perdre sa blonde excentrique. Son refus d'assumer cet amour _anormal_ et _différent_ l'avait éloignée de Brittany, l'éloignant même d'elle, afin de ne pas être confrontée à la tentation. Et cette flamme, cette lueur qu'elle s'était échinée à sauvegarder, elle l'avait détruite elle-même. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu l'obscurité gagner le regard de la jeune maitresse de Lord Tubbington, elle n'avait plue eu qu'un seul objectif : la chasser, afin de faire peigner de nouveau cette luminosité aussi douce et rassurante qu'un câlin devant un feu de cheminée.

Et une seule personne l'avait aidée, soutenue et percée de nouveau.

Blaine Anderson.

 _Ce que j'ai à te dire_

 _Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois_

 _Je ne le dirai qu'à toi_

Ce Warbler dont la consommation de gel devait équivaloir son poids chaque année, avait - impossible de savoir comment - réussit à voir au-delà de sa carapace.

Contrairement à Brittany, elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Mais il s'était battu, pour la blonde d'abord, malheureuse sans sa jumelle maléfique, puis pour Santana elle-même, quand il avait appris à la connaître.

Il lui avait fait la morale pendant des heures, supportant son mauvais poil et ses remarques cyniques et blessantes, afin de la pousser vers Brittany.

Il lui avait raconté - et elle savait qu'elle était la seule à connaître l'histoire dans son entièreté - comment il avait fait son _coming out_ , au lycée d'abord, puis face à sa famille ensuite. Il lui avait raconté la douleur, la difficulté et la souffrance du regard des autres portés sur lui.

Et il avait eu raison.

 _Si j'avais su les torrents dévaler_

 _Sur ma terre_

Elle n'avait jamais rien eu à faire de si difficile. Rien.

Personne ne sait ce que l'on ressent dans ces cas-là, si il ne l'a pas vécu. La peur, l'angoisse, la terreur même. Mais aussi le courage, l'amour, et la force qu'il apporte. Et enfin, le soulagement. Le poids, jusque là présent même si invisible, qui s'envole de vos épaules.

Avant de s'y reloger immédiatement.

Face aux regards. Face aux mots, flèches trempées dans de l'acide et pointées en direction de son coeur. Face au coups, qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'essuyer.

 _Si j'avais vu les brûlures_

 _Me ravager la chair_

Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de l'amour. Ce sentiment indescriptible. Pas éternel, les contes son ce qu'ils sont : des contes. Mais présent.

Il lui avait parlé de Kurt. De son ignorance au début. De son bonheur ensuite. Incommensurable. Cet amour, ces ailes, greffées dans son dos, qui lui avaient conféré le courage nécessaire pour avancer. Mettre un pieds devant l'autre, chaque jour.

Mais il lui avait aussi parlé de l'amitié. Ce lien si, bien construit, devenait peu à peu indestructible.

Cette présence, toujours à vos côtés, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires.

 _Si j'avais su tout ça_

 _Ces impossibles allers-retours_

 _De l'amour_

Et il avait eu raison. Sur toute la ligne.

Brittany avait été comme un baume sur ses blessures. Ses mots, ses cheveux, son odeur, son sourire… Le bleu, de nouveau lumineux, de ses yeux.

Ses baisers… Son corps, mince, pâle, gracile, presque fait pour se serrer contre le sien.

Et Blaine… Blaine aussi avait été là. Il avait pansé ses blessures, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques.

Il l'avait inscrite à des cours de self-défense et de sport de combat. Il avait passé des heures au téléphone avec elle, écoutant ses pleurs et ses cris de colère face à l'injustice du monde. Il l'avait recueillie chez lui, quand ses parents l'avaient mise à la porte. Ils avaient passé des soirées, des nuits entières, devant de vieux films en espagnols parce que, même si lui n'en comprenait pas un traitre mot, ça lui faisait du bien à elle. Alors, il supportait, prétextant qu'après tout, « il y avait tout de même les images »…

 _J'aurais mis ma vie dans la tienne_

 _Comme on mélange le sang des veines_

 _Je serais restée près de toi_

 _Crois-moi_

\- Santana ? C'est Callie… Je… C'est toi qui m'avait parlé d'un certain Blaine Anderson ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il… Il est au Seattle Grace Santy…

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais il va bien ? Callie, je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien !

\- Non Santana… Il ne va pas bien… Et, même si physiquement nous faisons tout notre possible, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'en sortir psychologiquement… Ses deux parents sont morts, Santy… Il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais marcher, même si j'ai pu éviter l'amputation. Et quand bien même il tiendrait de nouveau sur ses jambes, il ne courra plus jamais, et je ne te parle pas de danser. Sa coordination va être défectueuse à jamais, et il aura de grandes difficultés à jouer le moindre instrument de musique… Alors… Alors si c'es bien le Blaine dont tu m'as parlé, il va avoir besoin de toi Santana.

 _Des éléments qui se déchaînent_

 _Tu m'aurais protégée de moi_

 _Mon âme sœur, ma reine_

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai cassé mon téléphone. C'était toi qui me l'avait offert…

 _Tant de temps que je t'aime_

Je me rappelle aussi que tous mes souvenirs de toi se sont mis à défiler. Pas seulement des images, mais tout ce dont je me rappelait de toi.

 _Donne-moi ta main_

 _Je t'en prie ne la retire pas_

La peau douce, chaude et ferme de ta main dans la mienne. L'assurance de notre première poignée de main. La douleur dans mon bras, quand tu m'as tirée vers l'amphi, où je me suis réconciliée avec Britt. La force de ta poigne quand je tombais la boxe, pour me relever, encore et encore.

 _Ce qui nous lie est au-delà_

 _Organique, minéral, karmique_

 _Indéfinissable…_

Le son de ta voix, m'enjoignant encore et encore de me battre. La douceur de ta voix quand tu chante, et le son franc et joyeux de ton rire, que j'aimerais tant entendre, encore et encore…

 _Ce qui m'attache à toi_

 _Va au-delà_

Le gout de tes larmes quand, cette fois-là, cette seule fois, nous nous sommes consolés. La bière que nous avions bue avant, noyée sous une tonne de pop corn. Et le petit déjeuner le plus normal du monde, le lendemain matin. Céréales, café et bonne humeur. Pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais comme si une étape avait été franchie dans notre amitié.

 _Si j'avais cru qu'il fallait ne pas y croire_

 _Dommage…_

L'odeur de ton _after shave_. Celle de ton shampoing, mélangée à ton déodorant, ton parfum, ton gel… Et toi. Cette indéfinissable odeur de liberté et de réconfort, de courage aussi. J'ai toujours cette écharpe, tu sais… La orange, avec laquelle tu avais dormi pendant des semaines, pour qu'elle ne perde jamais ton odeur, que je t'avais avoué adorer après l'une de nos trop nombreuses beuveries…

 _Les oasis du désert ne sont jamais_

 _Que des mirages_

 _Si j'avais su tout ça_

Tes cheveux bouclés, libres de toute substance, probablement illicite en de telles quantités… Tes yeux, de ce noisette si particulier, mélange parfait d'or et de vert… Ton sourire et tes fossettes…

 _Les grandes promesses qui tournent court_

 _En amour_

Toi, tout simplement. Si plein de vie, marié à la vie, que je ne t'imagine pas inerte, couché sur un lit aussi blanc que toi, déprimé et apathique…

 _J'aurais mis ma vie dans la tienne_

 _Comme on mélange le sang des veines_

 _Je serais restée près de toi_

 _Crois-moi_

Le vol me semble durer des heures. Brittany, à coté de moi, me serre la main si fort que je suis proche de perdre mes doigts. Mais qu'importe… Que sont quelques fibres de mon corps, contre ta présence auprès de moi ?

 _Des éléments qui se déchaînent_

 _Tu m'aurais protégée de moi_

 _Mon âme sœur, ma reine_

Le tarmac glisse, mais je m'en contrefiche. Je cours, entrainant mon amour dans mon sillage. Je cours, comme jamais je n'ai couru. Je cours vers ma cousine, que je hais pour l'avoir annoncé cette terrible nouvelle, mais que j'adore pour la même raison… Parce que sans elle, je ne serais pas en train d eme rapprocher de toi.

 _La prochaine fois_

 _Peut-être dans mille ans_

 _Je sais déjà_

 _Que dans un autre monde_

Le Seattle Grace est en vue. Les gyrophares annoncent notre arrivée. Mais après tous, nous sommes réellement des blessées… Blessées du coeur.

 _Tu mettras ta vie dans la mienne_

 _On ira où nos cœurs nous mènent_

 _Tu resteras là près de moi_

Les couloirs sont interminables. Blancs, tristes, ternes… Ils se ressemblent et se succèdent. Mais je connais cet endroit comme ma poche. J'y ai passé de nombreuses heures alors que, sensée être en vacances chez Callie, elle était appelée pour une urgence.

Alors je cours, encore et encore.

 _De tes espoirs, tes joies, tes peines_

 _Je te protégerai de toi_

Je souffle, mes poumons crient, ils brulent. Mais tant pis, je continue à courir. Un pied devant l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je te jure, Blaine Anderson, que tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui.

Je te l'interdis.

 _Tu mettras ta vie dans la mienne_

 _On ira où nos cœurs nous mènent_

 _Tu resteras là près de moi_

 _Crois-moi !_

On essaye de me bloquer le passage. Comment ça, les civils e sont pas habilités à entrer ? Ils vont voir à qui ils ont affaire !

J'entends vaguement Callie me sommer d'arrêter, que si elle avait su, elle ne m'aurait jamais prévenue…

Mais elle n'est personne. Personne, comparée à toi.

Alors, j'enfonce la porte, et je passe.

 _De tes espoirs, tes joies, tes peines_

 _Je te protégerai de toi_

 _Mon âme sœur, ma reine_

Tu es là. Dernière cette vitre, en contrebas. Je me colle au verre, le visage et les mains aplatis contre la surface froide. Mon regard rivé sur toi.

Quand ton coeur s'arrête, le mien est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

Mais il repart.

 _Tant de temps que je t'aime_

Brittany me sert contre elle. Elle essaye de me tirer, en douceur, en me chuchotant que des bébés licorne m'attendent dehors.

Je souris vaguement entre mes larmes, mais ne quitte pas la vitre, comme une arapède collée à son précieux caillou.

 _Tant de temps que je t'aime_

Ma vue est tellement brouillée, que tu n'es plus qu'une masse beige, rouge et blanche, couchée sur la table d'opération. Je ne vois pas les médecins qui gravitent autour de toi, tels des abeilles autour d'un gigantesque pot de miel.

 _Tant de temps, de temps, de temps que je t'aime_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, vissée à la surface en verre. Des heures probablement.

Mes jambes doivent me faire mal. Celles de Britt aussi, puisqu'elle ne m' pas lâchée.

Et enfin, enfin, après des heures et des heures de charcuterie, ils te sortent de cette foutu salle.

Je me tourne vers Brittany. Ses yeux, plongés dans les miens, ne me quittent pas. Je me précipite dans ses bras, le nez plongé dans son coup, dans l'espoir que cette cécité provisoire me protège du reste du monde.

Parce que ses yeux ont perdu leur lumière. Et cette fois, je ne peux rien y changer.

 _Tant de temps, de temps, de temps que je t'aime_

* * *

 ** _A la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _XOXO Tymara_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Navrée pour ce retard, mais bon... Ce chapitre était très dur à écrire, je ne savais pas par où commencer, et j'avoue avoir hâte de commencer à traiter des relations entre les personnages, parce que la chirurgie est dure à écrire, et manque un peu de sentiments à mon goût... En plus, je ne suis que très rarement satisfaite, étant donné que je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la peau de mes personnages médicaux quand ils sont en intervention ^^**_

 _ **Comme toujours, une petite dédicace à ma Minimoi04 d'amour qui me harcèle pour que je poste :3**_

* * *

 **LA FORMULE CHIMIQUE DE L'AMOUR**

 **Neuro-orthopédie**

Amélia Shepherd n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Éternelle seconde, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être comparée à son frère, le grand et magnifique neuro-chirurgien Derek Shepherd. Les mauvaises langues auraient probablement dit qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, étant donné qu'elle avait choisi le même métier que lui, d'autres qu'elle n'avait aucune ambition hormis suivre les traces de son frère. Ça avait probablement été vrai à un moment donné. Derek et elle avaient une relation particulière, et elle l'avait toujours admiré.

Mais désormais, elle savait qu'elle aimait profondément son métier, et connaissait sa valeur. Elle n'était plus la _soeur_ du Dr Shepherd. Elle _était_ le Dr Shepherd.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait une vie entre ses mains.

Devoir opérer quelqu'un en danger de mort n'était pas un danger en soi pour la neurochirurgienne.

Mais devoir opérer quelqu'un en danger de mort qu'elle aimait, même depuis une poignée de minutes, était une autre paire de manches. Littéralement.

Fixant les images du scanner avec horreur, elle sursauta à l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Alors ? demanda une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de son frère.

\- Regarde par toi-même… soupira-t-elle en se détournant de cette vison cauchemardesque.

\- Oh merde…

Sur le plastique en noir et blanc, la silhouette d'un crâne se détachait telle un fantôme, sur le fond couleur de nuit. Ce cerveau était en bonne santé, si l'on exceptait l'hématome sous-dural qui compressait une partie de l'organe céphalique.

Sans attendre plus de réaction de la part de Derek, Amélia se précipita vers le bloc opératoire. Elle n'avait que trop tardé, et il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Blaine, mais plutôt d'essayer de le sauver.

Devant la porte, elle ferma un instant les yeux, et inspira profondément avant de souffler. Elle entra, et se lava minutieusement les mains. D'abord les paumes, puis le dessus, avant de se brosser les ongles avec précision. Ensuite, une infirmière lui enfila sa blouse, et par dessus les manches, une paire de gants en latex.

Afin de rester concentrée, elle refit dans sa tête tout le schéma de l'opération.

Ouvrir. Percer. Poser le drain. Ligaturer les vaisseaux endommagés. Nettoyer les caillots. Refermer. Suturer.

Poussant la porte avec son dos, elle pénétra dans l'espace aseptisé aux allures de champ de bataille. Owen, Cristina, Callie et Bailey avaient les yeux rivés sur Blaine, jetant des compresses sanglantes au sol, et hurlant des ordres aux infirmières de bloc. Ces dernières semblaient graviter autour du brancard, telles des lunes médicales autour d'une terre sur le point d'exploser, ramassant, exécutant, nettoyant, vérifiant, plus ou moins calmement selon le rythme des machines.

Rapidement, elle s'approcha de celui qui n'était désormais plus que son patient. Hors de question de mêler travail et sentiments lors d'une opération avec un risque de si grande ampleur. En chemin, elle croisa Owen, qui jetait sa blouse dans le conteneur à linge sale.

\- Alors ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Le Marine soupira.

\- Il a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, et nous ne sommes pas passés loin de l'amputation. Mais, j'ai réussi à le stabiliser pour l'instant… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Les scans ont révélé un hématome sous-rural au niveau du lobe frontal… Probablement provoqué par le siège qui était devant lui lors de l'arrêt brutal de la voiture. Je vais devoir poser un drain, stopper l'hémorragie et enlever les caillots qui ont dû se former.

Un pli soucieux se forma sur le front d'Owen, alors que ses sourcils se rejoignaient.

\- Tu en auras pour longtemps ? Je ne sais pas si son corps va pouvoir le supporter…

\- Trois heures maximum. Et je peux le faire pendant que Callie opère la jambe, et Bailey peut aussi faire ce qu'elle doit faire.

\- Bien.

Ils se détournèrent en même temps, mais l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux avait pris une ampleur considérable… Blaine survivrait-il au traumatisme d'une telle importance ?

Chassant les doutes de son esprit, Amélia s'approcha du crâne de son patient. Une nouvelle fois elle inspira, et se bénit d'être maintenant sevrée. Elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir tremblé.

Le calme prit possession de son corps, et c'est d'une voix posée qu'elle ordonna :

\- Scalpel.

Une infirmière - probablement Rosie - le lui tendit.

\- Incision.

Elle planta fermement le scalpel dans la peau de la tête, préalablement rasé et imbibé d'antiseptique, afin que plus tard, la cicatrice soit la plus minime possible. Délicatement, elle souleva la peau, et accéda enfin à l'os.

\- Perceuse de 10*.

Un petit trou. Une simple pression de la gâchette.

\- Drain.

Aussitôt le train posé, du sang commença à jaillir, réduisant progressivement la pression intra-crânienne.

Fil. Aiguille. Clamps.

Le moment le plus délicat : suturer les vaisseaux endommagés.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Les vaisseaux sont trop friables ! Il me faut de la colle** !

 _Bip. Bip bip. Bip bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiip !_

…

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Soupir général.

\- Bon, on reprend. Aspiration.

\- Fil et aiguille. Je vais recoudre moi-même, autant ne pas prendre de risques supplémentaires.

Et Amélia reprit, faussement sure d'elle, faisant des croix les plus petites et régulières possible sur le crâne partiellement chauve de son patient.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sortait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du sas sanitaire, elle eu à peine le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, que Owen lui sautait déjà dessus.

\- Alors ? Ça va aller ?

\- Écoute Owen… Tu étais en haut, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pu endiguer les écoulements, mais il y a toujours des risques d'ischémie locale, qui pourrait alors déclencher une cascade de coagulation… Owen, les prochaines 24h vont être décisive, et sa vie est encore en danger. D'autant plus qu'après tout ce qu'il a subit, je ne sais pas combien de chocs son corps va pouvoir subir.

À l'air atterré de son ami, Amélia su qu'elle devait dire autre chose. Elle le serra dans ses bras et, la bouche contre son oreille, murmura :

\- Ce garçon a survécu à plus de chocs cardiaques que ce qu'un corps peu supporter. Il est fort, et déterminé à vivre. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il baisse les bras maintenant.

Alors, Owen referma les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra à lui en briser les côtes. Inspirant fortement l'odeur de ses cheveux, il ferma les cheveux et chuchota :

\- Merci, Amy.

* * *

\- Callie, je ne te comprends plus… Un coup tu… Callie, tu m'écoutes ?

Lorsque Callie vit un brancard passer derrière Arizona, une nuée de médecins grouillant autour, elle décrocha immédiatement de la conversation vide qu'elle avait avec Arizona. Mais le meilleur fut lorsque Owen se retourna et l'appela.

Cependant, tout en se précipitant vers le bloc, une faille dans la voix de l'ex-militaire la fit se tendre.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce stérile, et le bruit et l'agitation lui sautèrent au visage.

Elle s'approcha alors de Rosie, la chef des infirmières de bloc, et demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Accident de voiture. Un mec complètement bourré a percuté la voiture d'une famille qui arrivait en vacances. Cet adolescent est le seul survivant. Son bras et sa jambe droite se sont retrouvés coincés par la portière, enfoncée au moment du choc.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table, Rosie la rattrapa par le bras:

\- Docteur Torres, je crois que le Docteur Hunt est particulièrement touché par l'accident d cet adolescent.

Elle hocha la tête, et avança de nouveau. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du brancard, le visage qui se révéla à elle la fit se tendre.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Pris dans l'agitation, personne ne lui répondit. Mais, face à ce visage, il lui était impossible de se taire.

\- COMMENT S'APPELLE-T-IL ?

Cette fois, Une infirmière s'approcha de lui et annonça :

\- D'après ses papiers, il s'appellerait Blaine Anderson.

Le monde de Callie s'arrêta alors de tourner. Vue brouillée, souffle coupé, elle resta en état de choc face à cet adolescent qu'elle avait déjà vu en photo, et dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

\- Je dois passer un appel. Owen, occupe-toi des saignements, il est hors de question que le meilleur ami de ma cousine meurt.

Une fois hors du bloc, elle se jeta sur son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais par coeur.

\- Santana ? C'est Callie… Je… C'est toi qui m'avait parlé d'un certain Blaine Anderson ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il… Il est au Seattle Grace Santy…

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais il va bien ? Callie, je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien !

\- Non Santana… Il ne va pas bien… Et, même si physiquement nous faisons tout notre possible, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'en sortir psychologiquement… Ses deux parents sont morts, Santy… Il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais marcher, même si j'ai pu éviter l'amputation. Et quand bien même il tiendrait de nouveau sur ses jambes, il ne courra plus jamais, et je ne te parle pas de danser. Sa coordination va être défectueuse à jamais, et il aura de grandes difficultés à jouer le moindre instrument de musique… Alors… Alors si c'est bien le Blaine dont tu m'as parlé, il va avoir besoin de toi Santana.

Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le souffle de la jeune hispanique se couper. De ce qu'elle en savait, Blaine et Santana avaient une relation ambigüe, à la limite du passionnel.

Elle raccrocha et repartit au bloc. Quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la jambe, elle su que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Elle occulta tout ce qui n'était pas cette jambe de son esprit. Oublié Blaine. Oubliée Santana. Oubliée Arizona. Plus rien ne comptait que la survie de son patient.

Elle écarta, sutura, cautérisa, perça, vissa… Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne parvenait pas à localiser l'origine des épanchement de sang, et la jambe, probablement trop longtemps comprimée par la portière, commençait déjà à exposer des signes de nécrose.

Elle sentit son visage se décomposer.

\- Callie, non !

\- Elle ne pu que fixer les yeux bleus face à elle, désespérée.

\- Je suis désolée Owen, je…

\- Callie, tu n'amputeras pas ce garçon !

Son éclat provoqua l'arrêt de toute activité dans le bloc numéro 6. Chacun était tourné vers le duel visuel que se disputaient les deux chirurgiens, et d'où naissait une tension si lourde qu'elle en devenait palpable.

\- Tu es le meilleur chirurgien orthopédique du monde, Callie. Tu as créé des prothèses intelligentes qui se relient au corps des amputés pour leur assurer une cohésion parfaite, le tout sans la moindre once de douleur. Alors tu vas te pencher sur sa jambe, refaire circuler le sang correctement, retirer les tissus nécrosés s'il le faut, quitte à lui faire une greffe de peau ensuite. Mais je refuse que l'on prive ce garçon de la moindre parcelle de ce qui lui reste. Et, à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qu'il possède actuellement, c'est son corps. Je ne sais pas qui est réellement Blaine. Faisait-il du football ? Du volley ? Du hockey ? Je ne sais pas non plus si, malgré tout nos efforts, il pourra de nouveau marcher, au vu du nombre de fragments d'os qui se baladent dans son corps. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand ce gamin se réveillera, je veux pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dire sans lui mentir que nous avons tenté tout ce que nous avons pu.

Le courage que lui apporta cette tirade, ainsi que la clameur qui suivit le discours d'Owen, rendit de la sureté à ses gestes, et elle se replongea dans son travail.

Elle ne s'aperçu pas de échange entre Amélia et Owen, pas plus qu'elle ne réagit à l'agitation autour d'elle. Tout ce qui importait, c'était sauver Blaine et sa jambe.

Elle pu recoudre le membre de longues heures plus tard, soulagée de pouvoir enfin souffler, et d'avoir permis au jeune homme de garder sa jambe, même si elle doutait qu'il puisse de nouveau danser un jour…

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eu pas une seconde pour souffler, on l'appelait déjà pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de Santana.

À la tête que faisait l'interne qui venait de l'informer, elle su que le plus dur était à venir.

* * *

* « Perceuse de 10 » : 10 millimètres hein xD Je n'y connais rien en perceuses médicales, mais j'ai tout de même un minimum de jugeote…

** « Il me faut de la colle » : Je sais qu'il y a des sortes de colles qui servent à refermer certaines plaies, au lieu de les recoudre. Je pars du principe qu'il en existe aussi en interne xD

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu..._**

 ** _J'y ai pensé en l'écrivant, parce que certains passages se croisaient avec les chapitres précédents, donc si jamais il m'arrive de faire des incohérences, dites-le-moi ;)_**

 ** _Question du jour : quel(s) couple(s) souhaiteriez-vous voir apparaitre/disparaitre ? (Non, je ne suis absolument pas en quête de reviews... bon, si j'admets, je suis devenue accro, et là, je suis en manque... xD)._**

 ** _Bisouxxxxxxx !_**

 ** _Tymara_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Premièrement, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont commencé à suivre cette histoire. Merci aussi aux reviewers, même si vous êtes peu nombreux, ça me fait un plaisir immense !_**

 ** _Ensuite, je sais que ce chapitre va être vague, et peut sembler bâclé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Blaine est ici dans le flou total, shooté aux médicaments. Sa psychologie sera mise en évidence plus tard, c'est le coeur même de la fiction, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout dévoiler en un seul chapitre..._**

 ** _Bisous à tous, et enjoy !_**

* * *

 **LA FORMULE CHIMIQUE DE L'AMOUR**

 **Réveil**

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Le son des machines fut l'une des premières choses qu'il entendit. Des voix aussi. Tout autour de lui, des gens parlaient, se disputaient, haussaient le ton, puis se taisaient de nouveau, le silence entrecoupé de sanglots apparaissant alors plus étouffant que le bruit. Toutefois, le moindre son lui parvenait comme étouffé par du coton, assourdit. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un nuage.

Lorsqu'il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'il allait amèrement le regretter. La lumière vive l'aveugla. Toutefois, ils fut surpris de ne pas se retrouver dans une chambre blanche et dénuée de personnalité. Les murs, entièrement bleus, étaient décorés de dessins en tout genre, et de photos de ce qu'il devinait être des anciens patients. Il compris finalement au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se trouvait à l'étage pédiatrique.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Une femme blonde aux yeux incroyablement bleus se pencha vers lui.

\- Bonjour Blaine ! Je suis le docteur Arizona Robbins, et je suis la chef du service chirurgical pédiatrique. Tu as été amené ici à la suite d'un accident de voiture, tu te souviens ?

Même la voix exceptionnellement douce et rassurante du Dr Robbins ne parvint pas à atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentit au souvenir du visage de sa mère, crispé d'horreur au moment du choc.

La respiration de Blaine devint de plus en plus difficile, et il entendit les machines autour de lui se mettre à biper dans tous les sens.

\- Blaine, calme-toi ! implora le médecin.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout tournait autour de lui, et son coeur lui faisait mal. L'hyperventilation lui permit aussi de se rendre compte qu'il avait quelque chose dans le nez et la gorge, qui l'empêchait d'agir correctement. La panique augmenta, et il se mit à tousser. Les médecins autour de lui s'agitaient.

Sa panique monta d'un cran lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait d cracher du sang, et il se mit alors à pleurer et à vouloir crier, même si ce stupide truc lui bouchait la gorge.

Il entendit vaguement un cri ressemblant à « morphine », avant de retomber dans le néant.

* * *

Le deuxième réveil fut plus rapide.

Cette fois-ci, Blaine n'ouvrit pas les yeux sur une assemblée de médecins débattant de son sort, mais sur le visage endormi de Santana, blottie contre Brittany. Lorsqu'elles rendit compte de son réveil, la blonde eu un grand sourire et entreprit de réveiller sa petite amie, avant de prévenir un médecin. Santana sauta des genoux de son amour, et se précipita au chevet de son meilleur ami. Elle saisit sa main et l'embrassa précipitamment, pleurant de joie de le voir enfin éveillé.

Blaine esquissa alors un petit sourire, et tenta de murmurer le prénom de celle qui était devenue son monde. Malheureusement, tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge ne fut qu'un croassement incompréhensible.

C'est ce moment que choisi le Dr Bailey pour signaler son arrivée.

\- Je ne tenterais pas de faire ça si j'étais toi.

Voyant l'air étonné de son patient, elle s'expliqua :

\- Je suis le docteur Miranda Bailey, chirurgie générale. Pendant l'accident, ton estomac a été perforé. Nous avons du te poser un feeding tube, c'est-à-dire une canule reliant une poche de nutriment à ton système digestif. Seulement, il passe par ton nez et ta gorge, et il te sera pour l'instant très difficile de parler sans avoir mal. Nous avons aussi dû te retirer ta rate, qui provoquait une hémorragie. Il te faudra prendre des médicaments pendant un long moment, mais cela ne causera pas d problème majeur.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de Blaine au souvenir de l'accident. Il n'avait plus de parents…

\- Les autres médecins qui se sont occupés de toi ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le Dragon du Seattle Grace s'en alla.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas tord. Pas plus de deux minutes plus tard, une armada de médecins en blouse blanche franchirent la porte de sa petite chambre. Ils se concertèrent un instant du regard, et décidèrent silencieusement de la marche à suivre. Rien qu'à les observer, Blaine savait que l'équipe était d'une efficacité rare. Ils avaient l'air de se connaitre depuis des années, et ressemblaient plus à une famille qu'à une équipe médicale.

Callie s'approcha, accorda un regard souriant à sa cousine, avant de reporter son attention sur son patient. Elle saisit la surprise dans ses yeux, et sourit plus largement.

\- Salut Blaine ! Ça fait un moment dis donc…

Son regard se fit alors plus sérieux.

\- Je vais être franche avec toi : lors du choc, ta jambe s'est retrouvée coincée contre la portière. Elle était très endommagée… Santa m'a parlé de la danse, et je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que tu seras capable d'en faire de nouveau, ou du moins en tant que professionnel… Tu vas devoir te déplacer en fauteuil roulant, et les heures de rééducation seront longues avant que tu ne puisses remarcher. Ton bras aussi a été touché, mais dans une moindre mesure : c'est une fracture banale, qui mettra peut-être plus de temps à guérir que la moyenne étant donné l'effort que ton corps va devoir fournir, mais rien de bien alarmant. Je suis vraiment navrée pour ta jambe, mais nous avons réellement fait tout ce que nous avons pu.

Le choc de cette annonce aurait dû être intense, Blaine le savait. Mais il l'accepta comme une éponge absorbe une tache.

Voyant que le jeune homme semblait accepter la nouvelle, Callie se releva et sortit, prétextant d'autres patients à voir.

Ce fut ensuite une femme d'origine asiatique qui s'avança. Il émanait d'elle une arrogance à toute épreuve, mais ça la rendait paradoxalement rassurante aux yeux de Blaine : une femme aussi sure d'elle avait des raisons de l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis le docteur Cristina Yang, la meilleure chirurgienne cardio-thoracique du pays. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu un coeur s'arrêter aussi souvent, et repartir ensuite. Toutefois, il faudra faire très attention et prendre énormément de repos.

Elle hocha la tête pour tous les saluer, et s'en alla elle aussi.

Blaine décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

La troisième personne à s'avancer fut la dernière femme de l'équipe. Brune, les yeux bleus, elle semblait être la plus jeune de tous.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui prit la main.

\- Blaine, ce que j'ai à te dire va être très difficile à entendre. Ton cerveau a subit un choc, qui a provoqué un écoulement de sang interne dans ton crâne. Je t'ai opéré, mais tes vaisseau étaient friables. L'hémorragie s'est prolongée plus longtemps que prévu. On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il va se passer, mais il est possible que tu aies des difficultés à parler, ou à te mouvoir. Nous avons aussi dû te placer sous la surveillance constante d'électrodes, qu'il ne faut que tu enlèves sous aucun prétexte. Je suis navrée que tu aies à subir ce genre d'obstacle à ton âge, mais il va falloir que tu te battes.

Elle se releva, salua ses collègues, et s'en alla.

Blaine la trouva immédiatement condescendante. Elle ne s'était même pas présentée !

Vint ensuite l'un des deux hommes restant dans la pièce. Il s'approcha, l'air arrogant, souriant, et plus imbu de lui-même que Sherlock Holmes. Yeux brillants, cheveux laqués, sourire Colgate, il s'approcha et commença à parler.

\- Salut, je suis le docteur Mark Sloan, chirurgie esthétique.

Blaine avait l'impression d'assister à la présentation des Miss. Sauf que là, le niveau moyen de QI était un peu plus élevé. Attendez, « chirurgie esthétique » ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne se rappelait pas avoir besoin de liposuccion…

Le visage en face de lui devint soudainement sérieux. Oh oh…

\- Pendant l'accident, ton visage a été gravement brulé. Nous n'avons pas pu intervenir parce que ton corps n'était pas en état de tenir le choc, ma…

\- I… Iroir…

Santana se manifesta alors, l'air inquiet.

\- Blaine… Je suis pas sure que…

\- I… Iroir…

Santana soupira, et sortit un miroir de poche de son sac à main.

Doucement, les mains tremblantes, Blaine souleva le petit clapet ovale orné de fleurs. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois, avant que sa meilleure amie ne craque et l'ouvre pour lui.

Un bandage lui couvrait l'oeil droit et faisait le tour de sa tête. Le tissus blanc tranchait avec sa peau rouge. Sa joue gauche était bouffie, et les trois quarts de son visage n'étaient qu'une plaie immense. Il était méconnaissable.

La dernière pensée qu'il eu avant de tomber dans les pommes, furent qu'il ressemblait désormais étrangement à de la pizza.

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Navrée pour la dernière phrase, mais si vous avez déjà vu les blessures que quelqu'un peut se faire en ayant un accident de deux roues sans protections, vous savez de quoi je veux parler... J'ai juste transféré cette impression à un accident de voitures..._**

 ** _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_**

 ** _D'ici un ou deux chapitre, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage que nous aimons tous... Un indice ? Il est dans l'univers de Glee ^^_**

 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _Tymara_**


	6. Édit

Suite à une review (merci d'ailleurs à Oiseau, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pensé à me justifier), je vous expose ici les raisons de mon abandon de cette fiction.

Je l'ai écrite pour quelqu'un que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Toutefois, nous nous sommes disputées et, sans rentrer dans les détails, deja que j'avais du mal à avancer dans cette fiction à cause de toutes les recherches à faire sur le domaine médical et les nombreux personnages à gérer, suite à cette embrouille, je n'ai juste plus la force, l'envie et la motivation de continuer. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous abandonner comme ça, mais je serais ravie si quelqu'un reprenait cette histoire y continuait à la faire vivre. D'ailleurs, j'avais pas mal bosse sur la suite, et donc si vous voulez je pourrai vous donner les pistes :)

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir soutenue, et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir... toutefois, sachez que si d'aventure cette histoire n'était pas reprise, mais je ma motivation me revenait, je vous oublierai de nouveaux chapitres, meme si ce ne sera certainement pas dans l'immédiat... (vive la prépa ! XD).

A bientot peut-êre...


End file.
